the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
David Cummings
David Cummings '''is the creator of and narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S1E01's "The Stairs and the Doorway". Appearances * '''Season 1 ** Episode 1 *** [["The Stairs and the Doorway"|'"The Stairs and the Doorway"']] ** Episode 2 *** [["My First House"|'"My First House"']] *** [["By the Light of the Firefly"|'"By the Light of the Firefly"']] *** "I Still Don't Know What to Think" *** [["The Basement"|'"The Basement"']] ** Episode 3 *** [["The Thing in the Fields"|'"The Thing in the Fields"']] *** [["Jack's Back"|'"Jack's Back"']] ** Episode 4 *** [["Stinson Beach"|'"Stinson Beach"']] ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Butcherface" ** Episode 5 *** "I Couldn't Resist You" ** Episode 7 *** "She Found Her Way Into My Home" ** Episode 8 *** "The Woods" *** "Can You Hear the Birds Singing?" *** "Laurel Highlands" ** Episode 9 *** "A Dream My Mother Had" *** "Precious Machine" ** Episode 10 *** "ETAION" ** Episode 11: Halloween 2011 *** "A Halloween to Remember" *** "Menthenes Chapel" ** Bonus Episode #2 *** "correspondace://" ** Episode 15: Christmas 2011 *** "The Winter Fire" ** Episode 16 *** "My Friend's Mother" *** "A Debt for the Dead" ** Episode 17 *** "The Neighbors Upstairs" *** "Grandma and Grandpa" *** "The Tunnel" * Season 2 ** Episode 1 *** "A Tale From My Grandpa" *** "The Man Who Ate Newborns" ** Episode 2 *** [["The Curtis' Dragon"|'"The Curtis' Dragon"']] *** "Nine Brief Scenes From the End of the World" ** Episode 3 *** "Grow Up" *** [["The WontThinkStraight Trilogy"|'"The WontThinkStraight Trilogy"']] ** Bonus Episode #1: 1st Anniversary *** "The Secret Ingredient" ** Episode 4 *** "I Won't Take Care of My Sister Anymore" *** "The Creeper in the Field" ** Episode 5 *** "Some Things are Best Left Unsaid" *** "Terror Haute" ** Episode 7 *** "The Strangest Security Tape I've Ever Seen" *** "Never, Ever Go Into the Morgue" ** Episode 8 *** [["Low Hanging Clouds"|'"Low Hanging Clouds"']] *** "The Scarecrow Corpse" ** Episode 9 *** "I Can't Look My Brother in the Eyes Anymore" ** Episode 10 *** "Talent Show" *** "Working Late" ** Episode 11 *** "Don't Turn Off the Webcam" ** Episode 12 *** "Budget Cinema" ** Episode 13 *** "Animal Control" *** "Daddy Found a New Family" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2012 *** "The Witches and the Circle" *** "The Showers" ** Episode 14 *** "The Nocturnal Wanderer" ** Episode 15 *** "The Woman Holding an Orange" ** Episode 16 *** "The Silent Store" *** "Monster in the Forest" *** "Night Time Hero" *** "Alan's Story" ** Episode 17: Christmas 2012 *** "Chimneysweep" *** "The Christmas Season" *** "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" *** "Mall Santa" *** "The Mug" ** Episode 18 *** "Plot Holes" ** Episode 19 *** "Winter Memories" *** "When Your World Falls Apart" *** "The Screaming Corpse" ** Episode 20 *** "The Only Way Out" *** "Scratching" ** Bonus Episode #3: Bedtime and Other Tales of Terror *** "Bedtime" *** "Tunnels" ** Episode 21 *** "Children's Playground" *** "The Devil's Breath" ** Episode 22 *** "The First Person to Surgically Remove Their Own Brain" *** "An Unexpected Guest" ** Episode 23 *** "Camera #36" *** "She Was Just a Child" ** Episode 24 *** "Cheyenne to Portland" *** "Stranger in the Night" *** "We All End Up Here" *** "You May See Some People" ** Episode 25 *** "Jack in the Box" *** "Autopilot" *** "Always Leave Work on Time" *** "Psychosis" * Season 3 ** Episode 1 *** "In the Darkness of the Fields" *** "The House With Painted Doors" ** Episode 2 *** "The Passanger" *** "Ultrasound" ** Bonus Episode #1: 2nd Anniversary *** "Frost" ** Episode 3 *** "DECEASD" *** "Eggs" *** "New Neighbors" ** Episode 4 *** "Drinking Games" *** "Fake Beats" *** "Bird Flu" *** "One Condition" ** Episode 5 *** "The Mine" *** "Losing a Friend on Facebook" ** Episode 6 *** "Bigger Fish" *** "I've Been Intimate With a Ghost" ** Episode 7 *** "Just Another Night" *** "Why I Didn't Shower For 21 Years" *** "Say Cheese!" ** Episode 8 *** "2,300 a Day" *** "Calls From My Girlfriend" *** "The Midnight Hike" ** Episode 9 *** "The Terrorizing of a Substitute Teacher" *** "My Grandfather Knew Why We Run From the Dark" ** Episode 10 *** "Olivia" *** "What Stays Behind" ** Episode 11 *** "Anecdotes in Ashes" *** "Patient Stigma" *** "Captivity" ** Episode 12 *** "Trust" *** "What the Paperboy Saw" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2013 *** "October 30th" *** "Tempting Fate" *** "Hunger" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2013 *** "Exit 21" ** Episode 13 *** "3931" ** Episode 14 *** "You Won't Hear About This on the News" *** "8th-Grade Math" ** Episode 15: Christmas 2013 *** "The Dead Girl's Valentine" *** "Don't Turn on the Lights, Mommy" *** "The Christmas Tree" ** Episode 16 *** "The Voice on the Radio" *** "The Cross by the Railroad Tracks" ** Episode 17 *** "I Used to Sit There" *** "1957" *** "Tonight Us" ** Episode 18 *** "Grandpa's Second Voice" *** "Heart of Plastic" *** "DMV" *** "The Holes in My Teeth" *** "Holsey Farms" ** Episode 19 *** "My Basement" *** "Won't You Invite Me Inside?" ** Episode 20 *** "Unknown Cargo" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Operation Stingray" ** Episode 21 *** "The Cecil Hotel" *** "Just Another Lee-Enfield Rifle" *** "Viola's Baby" *** "The Warren" ** Episode 22 *** "The Last Train Home" ** Episode 23 *** "The Stuff My Grandpa Saw" *** "Sessions With Sara" ** Episode 24 *** "Channel 6" *** "I Never Saw the Light" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 1 *** "Museum of Death" *** "I Really Don't Drink Much" *** "Next Time You'll Know Better" *** "A Good Wife" *** "The Final Sin" *** "The Last Dance" *** "A Woman's Place is in the Home" *** "I Didn't Forget" *** "Twenty-Five Years" *** "This is Why I Hate Clowns" *** "I Hate it When Charlie Has to Go Away" *** "A Change of Dates" *** "Wendigo" *** "Behind Closed Doors" *** "The Black Lagoon" *** "Honeymoon at the Falls" ** Episode 25 *** "Toothache" *** "The Artist" *** "The Melancholy of Herbert Solomon" * Season 4 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Kingdom" ** Episode 1 *** "How to See the Future" ** Bonus Episode #2: 3rd Anniversary Special *** "The Contract" *** "A Klondike Horror" ** Episode 2 *** "The Black Rain" ** Episode 3 *** "Canadian Paranormal Investigator" *** "The Hobbit Hole" ** Episode 4 *** "21 Day Quarantine" *** "Always Act as if Someone is Watching You" *** "Paradise Pine" *** "The Queen's Guard" ** Episode 5 *** "The Copycat Neighbors" *** "A Lack of Evidence" ** Episode 6 *** "Mr. Leaves" *** "The Disappearance of Ashley Morgan" *** "Relationships" ** Episode 7 *** "I Kept a Souvenir" *** "Drains in the Floor" *** "American Whitehair" ** Episode 8 *** "Torso" *** "Dinner By Swamplight" *** "Witness Protection" *** "Method Acting" ** Episode 9 *** "A Family Portrait" *** "The Diner" *** "The Devil Lives on Old Mill Road" ** Episode 10 *** "Lumpy" ** Episode 11 *** "Room 401" *** "Who Killed Sara Cooper?" *** "For the Glory of God" *** "The Crawlers" ** Episode 12 *** "What Hurricane Sandy Uncovered" *** "A Childhood Memory" *** "Ash Hollow" ** Episode 13 *** "Ghosts of Nagasaki" *** "Fresh Luck to Its Owner" *** "Find Her" *** "An Email I Should Never Have Received" *** "You're Next" *** "He Said His Wife Was Pregnant" ** Episode 14 *** "Ditch or Die" *** "A Campfire Story" *** "Dinosaur Bones" *** "She'd Recently Lost a Child" *** "The Stump" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "The Albino Farm" *** "Adrift" *** "Bye Bye Love" *** "Room 733" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2014 *** "A Scent of Whiskey and Floral" *** "Corn Mazes are Supposed to be Fun" *** "A Halloween Partnership" *** "Clown?" *** "The Afterlife Experiment" ** Episode 16 *** "A Helping Hand" *** [["The Girl in the Tree"|'"The Girl in the Tree"']] *** "The Graveyard Beside My House" *** "The Lockbox" ** Episode 17 *** "On the Radio" *** "A Message in a Very Old Bottle" *** "Journal of Decedent: Elaine Anderson" *** "The One-Way Tunnel" ** Episode 18 *** "The Aquarium" *** "A.I." *** "The Deer Gods" ** Episode 19 *** "Experiences of a Hypnotist" *** "The Church Basement" *** "Long-Term Care" *** "Edith's Memory" ** Episode 20 *** "It Would Be My Sister" *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" *** "The Special Christmas Ornaments of Mr. Everett" ** Episode 22 *** "Relationships are Hard" *** "Her Seventh" *** "I'm Not One of Those Kinds of Cops" ** Episode 23 *** "Unknown Caller" *** "I Loved My Dog" *** "Hot Singles in Your Area" *** "The Mailbox in the Woods" ** Episode 24 *** "A Shortcut Home" *** "The Lovers" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "My Drive Home" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" *** "New Fish" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 *** "Let Go" *** "When the World is Running Down" *** "Homonyms" *** "Blood Samples" *** "The Crawling Man" *** "They Got the Definition Wrong" *** "Jeff Went Left" *** "Preserved" *** "The Voice in My Head" *** "Poor Choices" *** "Do Your Homework" * Season 5 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "An Internet Prank" ** Episode 1 *** "Pictures of a Nightmare" *** "Painting of a Hallway" *** "Free Coffee with Order of Pie" ** Episode 2 *** "I Thanked the Man That Murdered My Only Friend" *** "The Jack Monster" *** "Every Computer Makes Mistakes" *** "I Regret Ever Working at the South Pole" ** Episode 3 *** "I Love My Big Sister" *** "Ruined Sheets" *** "Pop Go the People" *** "Don't Make Eye Contact with the Mannequins" *** "Tourist Mine" *** "I Found a Dead Girl's Diary" ** Episode 4 *** "Flight 370" ** Episode 5 *** "I Used to Hack Baby Monitors" *** "The Puzzler's Box" *** "The Atlas Room" *** "The D&D Group" *** "Madness Above the Clouds" ** Bonus Episode #2: Week Off *** "The Mouth of God" ** Episode 6 *** "The Beeping Sound" *** "The Splash" *** "The Initiation of Ryan Candle" *** "Now and Forever" *** "Sleep Tight" *** "I Used to Work Night Security at a Zoo" ** Episode 7 *** "What I Found" *** "She Was Such a Sweetie Pie" *** "Salt in the Dark River" *** "The Treehouse" ** Bonus Episode #3 *** "Does Anyone Know a Good Plumber?" ** Episode 8 *** "The Worst Thing About Growing Old" *** "The Prank" *** "Spring Cleaning" *** "The Strange Case of James Monroe" ** Episode 9 *** "Calls From My Grandmother" *** "Off the Beaten Path" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "I Don't Want to Die Without Anyone Knowing" ** Episode 10 *** "Whistling from the Well" *** "They Walk Slowly, But They Never Stop" *** "Mr. Wednesday" *** "All Doors Lead to the Hallway" *** "A Possessed House" ** Episode 11 *** "PHDSD - A Case Study" *** "I Fell in Love With My Best Friend" *** "One Last Customer" *** "The Siren of the Sound" ** Episode 12 *** "The Oddkids" *** "I Knew He Was Cheating on Me" *** "A White iPhone 4S" ** Episode 13 *** "Hitler's Favorite Concentration Camp" *** "The Crushing Fist" *** "Gristle" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Blue Ridge" ** Episode 14 *** "Super Max Dreams" *** "An Incident at My School" ** Episode 15 *** "I Found a Laptop" *** "An Incident at My School II" ** Episode 16 *** "The Anomaly" *** "Renovations" *** "I Should Have Known" ** Episode 17 *** "The Perfect Family" *** "From Hell, You Must Entertain Heaven" *** "Love, Abby" *** "Elsewhere, Kentucky" *** "Nearby" ** Episode 18 *** "The Apartment Across the Street" *** "Your Body and You" *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" *** 'Your Local Small Town Library" *** "The Lost Town of Deepwood, Pennsylvania" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "The Spider of My Love" ** Episode 20 *** "Need Not Apply" *** "The Real 'Men in Black'" *** "My Grandfather's Last Story" *** "Grayson's Statement" *** "She Beneath the Tree" ** Episode 21 *** "My Family Was on the Run" ** Episode 22 *** "Voices in the Spirit Box" *** "My Grandfather's Journal" *** "Beacon House" ** Episode 23 *** "The Girl in the Shed" *** "The Week it Rained" *** "The Horrible and Awe-Inspiring Experiments of Dr. Kalivaki" *** "The Pigeons Around Here Aren't Real" ** Episode 24 *** "I Can't Disappoint My Father" *** "As Helen Remembered It" ** Episode 25 *** "The Whistlers" ** Bonus Episode #6: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #7: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3 * Season 6 **'Bonus Episode #1' ***'"An Itch That Needed Scratching"' **'Episode 1' ***"My Guardian Angel" ***"I Was an Air Traffic Controller" **'Episode 2' ***"Why I Stopped Babysitting" ***"One Bad Case of Pinkeye" ***"Locking Himself In" ***"How Much?" ***"Mr. Pershing" **'Episode 3' ***'"My Brother Kept Talking"' **'Episode 5' ***"On Spiderbite Key" ***"Manufacturer Recall" ***"One Night in Slawson Furnace" **'Episode 6: Halloween 2015' ***"Through the Mask" ***"Burn" ***"The Last Halloween" **'Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015' ***"Performance Art" ***"Stories for My Daughter" **'Episode 7' ***'"Uncle Jerry's Family Fun Zone"' ***"Mr. Sweetly" ***"Something Wrong is Happening in Las Vegas" **'Episode 8' ***"Rooms Available for Cheap" ***"A Strange Call" ***'"Persistence of Vision"' **'Episode 9' ***"The Ballad of Sadie and Madeline" ***"Be Careful Whose Messes You Clean Up" **'Episode 10' ***'"Greetings, Janet"' ***"I Give Children Nightmares" ***"My Husband Saw Something Terrible" **'Episode 11' ***'"The Grinding"' ***"The Dry Man" **'Episode 12' ***"Hiking in New Hampshire" **'Episode 14' ***"My Old Best Friend" **'Episode 15' ***"Follicles of Fear" ***"The Prince Edward Viaduct" ***"The Defense Attorney" ***"They Move Through the Trains" ***"The House Sitters" **'Episode 16' ***"Close the Door and Have a Seat" ***"The Kids in Cold Creek" ***"The Proselyte" **'Episode 17' ***'"My Friend From College"' ***"The Journal of Soul Selling" **'Episode 18' ***"Black Magic" ***'"Bacon Came Back"' ***"To the New Caretaker of Checkerspot Island" **'Episode 19' ***'"Recluse"' ***"Animal Crackers" **'Episode 20' ***'"The Bonds of Marriage"' **'Episode 21' ***"Paper Girl" ***"Ludlow Sanitarium" **'Episode 22' ***"I Was an Observant Child" ***"Undying Love" ***"Search and Rescue - Pt. 5" **'Episode 23' ***"Ten Days, Ten Pills" ***"We All Love Feeling Scared" ***"The Reaping of Bobby Ward" **'Episode 24' ***"Do You Love Her?" **'Episode 25' ***"Creeping Crimson" ***"Better Days" **'Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4"' *'Season 7' **'Episode 1' ***"The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette" **'Episode 2' ***"The Pocket Watch" ***"Soundman" ***"If You Want to Live, Look Down" **'Episode 3' ***"She's Waiting in the Reflection" ***"Moniathin's Nest" ***"The Super Bowl Party" **'Episode 4' ***"Backwater Lullaby" ***"A Series of Strange Occurrences" ***"A Very Bad Place to Hide" ***"The Lighthouse Boy" ***"The 1%: Part 1" **'Episode 5' ***'"Soft Teeth"' ***"The 1%: Part 2" **'Episode 6' ***"Ten-Twenty" ***"The Proposition" ***"The 1%: Part 3" **'Episode 7' ***"Bilderberg Road" ***"A Homeless Man Died in a Parking Lot" **'Episode 8' ***"Down in the Library Basement" ***"Long Haul" **'Episode 9' ***'"The Slog"' ***"Purity Falls" ***"The Fake Cemetery on Richmond Road" ***"Late Night" ***"Meltdown" ***"Feed the Pig" **'Episode 10: 5th Anniversary' ***'"Bennington Snodgrass Goes Courting"' ***"The Last Letter of Marcus Finch" ***"Anniversary" **'Episode 11' ***"I Got a Sister For My Seventh Birthday" ***"My Uncle Ford" ***"Placement" ***"Johnny's Notebook" **'Episode 12' ***"The Djinn Bottle" ***"My Sister Was Murdered" ***'"When Hell Comes Knocking"' **'Episode 13' ***"The Morozova Gift" ***"Family Tree" ***"Honey in Your Tea" ***"The Devil's Toybox" **'Episode 14' ***"Rita" ***"The Children in Our Family Are Cursed" ***"How I Got My New Dog" **'Episode 15' ***"A Scarecrow for God" **'Episode 16' ***"Aren't You a Sweetheart?" ***"What I Saw Beneath the Riptide" **'Episode 17' ***"Rain Berserker" **'Episode 18' ***"The Woman Made of Glass" ***"Dead Arm" ***"My Little Sister" ***"My Grandmother Had Alzheimer's" **'Episode 19' ***'"The Graveyard Lottery"' ***"A Hoarder's House" ***"Stolen Tongues: Part 2" **'Episode 20' ***"Continuity and Equilibrium" ***"The Psycho from Sophomore Year" **'Episode 21' ***"Sisters in the Snow" ***"Real Life Horror Experience" ***"Cubicle Farm" ***"Stolen Tongues: Finale" **'Episode 22' ***"Down in the Library Basement" ***"The Thing in the Rust" **'Episode 23' ***"The Screaming Man" ***'"63 Years Ago"' **'Episode 24' ***"The Tall Man of Briarbell, Missouri" ***"A Taste Worth Savoring" ***"The Burning House" ***"How I Became a Vegetarian" **'Episode 25' ***"Borrasca" **'Bonus Episode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5' **'Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 3' ***"A Draw to the Listener" **'Bonus Episode #4' ***"Stranded on Lake Michigan" *'Season 8' **'Episode 1' ***'"The Pancake Family"' ***"I Found Margaret's Diary" **'Episode 2' ***"Forgetful Jones" **'Episode 3' ***"Neither Here Nor There" ***"The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" **'Episode 4: Halloween 2016' ***"The Last Passenger" ***"We Don't Do Halloween" **'Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016' ***"The Coffin in the Hills" ***"The Seed of Allhallowtide" **'Episode 5' ***"The Toy Box" ***'"Hand of Glory"' ***"We Call Them Flesh Clowns" ***"The Black Tree" **'Episode 6' ***"The Closing Shift at Pizza Hut" ***"Lily Doll" ***"Halloween Under the Irish Cultural Center" **'Episode 7' ***"In My Handwriting" **'Episode 8' ***'"Radio"' ***"There's Something in Forest Glen National Park" ***"Mr. Thompson" ***"A Hunt in Pennsylvania" ***"Obsidian" **'Episode 9' ***"Skull Witch of Schuykill" ***'"Prison is Hell"' **'Episode 10' ***"Happy Turkey Day" ***"The Murder in My Backyard" ***"Magic Marty" **'Episode 11: Christmas 2016' ***"It Had Antlers" ***"My Dad, Chuckles, and a Blue Striped Hat" ***"The Yule Tithe" ***"Christmas Land" ***"Let Nothing You Dismay" **'Episode 12' ***'"I Could Live Forever or Die Tomorrow"' ***"The Unknown Hiker" ***"Mother of Sorrows" **'Episode 13' ***"Red Ink" ***"The New Beginnings Center" **'Episode 14' ***"Sergeant Darwin" ***"In My Line of Work" **'Episode 15' ***"The Truth of the Thorton House" ***"The Fetal Position" ***"All Roads Go Somewhere" **'Episode 16' ***"Things That Go Bump in the Night" ***"White Birch Lodge" ***"Today Ends Badly" **'Episode 17' ***"Mrs. Willinson's Homemade Jam" ***"The Handler" **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #2' ***"From a Watery Grave" **'Episode 19' ***"Even Demons Need to Study" **'Episode 21' ***"My Last Prank" ***"The Open Place in Cambodia" **'Episode 22' ***"Wallmart" ***"I Should Have Cancelled Class" **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #3' ***'"Feed the Pig II"' **'Episode 23' ***"Number 3" ***"The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" **'Episode 24' ***"Every Drug Takes Something" ***"The Town I Grew Up in Was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" **'Episode 25' ***"There's Something Beneath Denver International Airport" ***"My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6' **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 4' ***"And the Abyss Stared Back" *'Season 9' **'Episode 1' ***"I Call Them Twists" ***"Birch Faces" **'Episode 2' ***"Mold Kills" ***"Don't Go Camping Alone, Ever" **'Episode 3' ***"The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ***"Garbage" **'Episode 4' ***"The Capacity for Evil" ***"Feed Them, Leave Them, or Feed Them" **'Episode 5' ***"Never Give Directions to Strangers" ***"My Uncle Had Brain Bubbles" ***"A Lesson on Applied Narratives" **'Episode 6' ***"When I Died" ***"Change" ***"Snails" ***"The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir - Part 2" **'Episode 7' ***"Too Close to Home" ***"The Forest of a Thousand Legs" ***"What I Saw on Granny's Farm" **'Episode 8' ***"Confessor to the Dead" ***"Taco Tuesday" **'Episode 9' ***"The Secrets Inside Dune" ***"An Unwelcome Audience" ***"When it Rains in the Woods" **'Episode 10' ***"Burn" ***"An Unusual Collection" ***"There's Nothing in Forest Glen National Park" ***"Thank You for Calling" ***"Trying to Remember a Pop Song" **'Episode 11' ***"The Deepest Part of the Ocean is Not Empty" ***"Wake Up" **'Episode 12' ***"A Faint Pink Scar" ***"The Gargoyle Song" ***"I Listen to the Ground Scream" ***"There's Something Underneath Southern Utah" ***"Graphic Design" **'Episode 13' ***'"The Story of My Grandfather's Missing Arms"' ***"My Name is Jake, and I'm an Alcoholic" ***"Mrs. Michaud's House" **'Episode 14' ***"The Missing Radio Hosts" ***"Beware the Sunnyside Retirement Center" ***"A Forgotten Curio Shop" ***"They Stalk the Thicket" **'Episode 15' ***"Play it Again" ***"I Bought a Murder House" ***"My First Student" ***"To Secrets Forgotten" **'Episode 16' ***"I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" ***"I am an Exterminator in a College Town" ***"The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" **'Episode 17' ***"When the Clock Stops" **'Episode 18' ***"The Girls of Green Meadow" ***"The Kings Inn Motel" ***"Apotemnophilia" ***"Gateway into Dreams" **'Episode 19' ***"Fran and Jock" ***"Don't Be the Last Off the Train" ***"The Proposition" **'Episode 20' ***"Don't Use Elevators" ***"My Brother Ben, Who Was Adopted" ***"Have You Ever Been to Bunnyman Bridge?" ***"The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" ***"My Ancestor's Sacrifice" ***"Cold Feet" **'Episode 21' ***"I Bet I Can Make You Smile" ***"Never Trust the Online Reviews" ***"My Grandpa Has Demanded I Be Cremated" ***"My Grandfather's World War Two Story" **'Episode 22' ***"His Horoscope Said He'd Be Coming Home" ***"Arkansas Sleep Experiment" **'Episode 23' ***"The Door in the Middle of the Woods" ***"Mr. Banana" ***"Resting Lich Face" **'Episode 24' ***"Making Deals with Devils" ***"A Tiller of the Ground" **'Episode 25' ***"The Hidden Webpage" **'Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version)' ***"Bottom of the Barrel" ***'"Voices"' **'Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017' ***"Beyond the Veil" ***"Midnight Rendezvous" **'Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5' ***"To Know Me Come Find Me" **'Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7' *'Season 10' **'Episode 1' ***"Half Moon Island" **'Episode 2' ***"Rosewood and Vine" ***"Gehenna" **'Episode 3' ***"The Good People of a Good Town" ***"Wade's Waiting Room" ***"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" **'Episode 4' ***'"To Dust"' ***"Don't Become a Fire Lookout in Montana" **'Episode 5' ***"Esther" ***"Ice Cream in the Dark" ***"The Hum" **'Episode 6' ***"The Black Square" **'Episode 7: Christmas 2017' ***"I Still Believe in Santa Claus" **'Episode 8' ***"What they Deserved" **'Episode 9' ***"The Fetch" **'Episode 10' ***'"The Cold Grip of Death"' ***"The Dancing Flames of Fear" **'Episode 12' ***"My Anime Body Pillow" ***"So Praise Him" ***"Sky Turns Red" **'Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018' ***"What Happens When the Stars Go Out" **'Episode 13' ***"A Job for John" ***"The Grand Reopening of Hellmouth Pass" ***"The Little Man" **'Episode 16' ***"The Black Square is Growing" **'Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago' ***"Seeing Sights" ***"Escape the Black Farm" ***"Piper" **'Episode 19' ***'"The One-Headed Hound"' ***"Gambo's Game Room" **'Bonus Episode #4' ***"Escape the Dungeon" **'Episode 20' ***"Russian Ice Roads" ***"We Forgot About Muriel" ***"Gaps in the Memory" **'Episode 21' ***"Thin Ice" ***"A High-Stakes Game" **'Episode 22' ***'"The Classifieds"' **'Episode 23' ***'"Not Everything Drowns"' ***"Dad's Famous Preserves" **'Episode 25' ***"Return to a Seaside British Pub" **'Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6' ***"The Mark of Markus Hellfire" ***"The Audition" ***There's Something in Room 306" **'Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8' ***'"The Thursday Girls"' ***"The Evening Cycle" ***"My Toddler Holds His Breath While Crying" *'Season 11' **'Episode 1' ***"In the Quiet Hours" **'Episode 2' ***"Not Your Standard Phobia" **'Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary' ***'"Containment"' ***"An Honest Man" ***'"Sweet Sixteen"' ***"Gray House" ***"Stock Photos" ***"Cricket Hills" **'Episode 3' ***"A Eulogy for My Uncle" **'Episode 4' ***"Mimicry" **'Episode 5' ***"Long Night at the Nursing Home" ***"Home Grown" ***"Transformation Tuesday" ***"Containing Secrets" **'Episode 7' ***"Yes/No" ***"The Start of a Haunting" **'Episode 8' ***"Effects Vary" ***"In a Land of Weeping Corpses" **'Episode 9' ***"The Winchester Woods" ***"The Trees Are Not What They Seem" **'Episode 10' ***"Body Fluid Bingo" ***"Jasper the Gasper" **'Episode 11' ***"HGH" ***"Creeping Eyes" ***"The Bird Box" ***"Foliage" **'Episode 13' ***"VIRUS" ***"The Time-Out Doll" ***'"Backyard Astronaut"' **'Episode 14' ***"E is for Elephant" **'Episode 15' ***"Emily's Alone" **'Episode 17' ***"Dead Air" **'Episode 19' ***"The Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 2: The Body Lies" **'Episode 20' ***"Blackwood Holler" **'Episode 21' ***"Wishes Really Can Come True" **'Episode 22: Halloween 2018' ***"The Graveyard Shift" ***"Everyone's Invited" ***"Hallowed Ground" **'Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018' ***"The Last Trick R Treater" **'Episode 25' ***"The Public Domain" **'Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 7' ***"Chester's Last Wish" ***"Here Be Monsters" ***"Victor's VHS Vault" **'Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9' ***"Big Daddy" ***'"Night Fishing"' *'Season 12' **'Episode 1' ***"A Walkthrough of Sonic the Hedgehog 2" **'Episode 2' ***"October 17, 1989" **'Episode 3: Christmas 2018' ***"A Christmas Wish" **'Episode 4' ***"Eli" **'Episode 5' ***"The Case of the Bassinet Children" ***'"The Withering"' **'Episode 6' ***"Black Pines Park" ***"A Sense of Dread" **'Episode 7' ***"Try to Remember" ***"Fall" ***"I Saw Something Terrifying in My Town's Sewers" **'Episode 8' ***"Take Me Home" **'Episode 9' ***"The Ocean" **'Episode 10' ***"The Halfway House" **'Episode 11' ***"The Earworm" ***"Twist of Damnation" **'Episode 12' ***"Bo" ***"Recalculating" **'Episode 13' ***"Our Hands Are Tied to the Ocean Floor" ***"There is No Such Thing as Real Magic" ***"End Game" **'Episode 17' ***'"No Flash Photography"' **'Episode 19' ***"It Lingers Still" ***"Mountain Air" **'Episode 21' ***"Come to Daddy" ***[["Rocking A Ranch"|'"Rocking A Ranch"']] **'Episode 23' ***"The Cecily Marsh Interview" ***"Sanguine Libations Part 2" ***"The Things Cassie Saw" **'Episode 24' ***"Sock Monster" ***"Every Day" **'Episode 25' ***"Whitefall" **'Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10' ***'"A Lifetime of Nightmares"' ***"Exquisite Corpse" ***"Mother Worked Nights" ***"RU OK?" ***'"The Dryaton Tracks Incident"' **'Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 8' ***"The Iscariot 8" *'Season 13' **'Bonus Episode #1' ***'"We Didn't Have Words Back Then"' **'Episode 1' ***"Shreds"